


It's just like lightning

by JonahCee



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahCee/pseuds/JonahCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tommy gets one of the worst news known to mankind, he finds out who will always be by his side, and who he should have turned his back to a long time ago.</p><p>This fic contains A LOT of Liz Anne Hill-bashing, but everything is purely fictional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get me out of here

Tommy absently looks outside the window. He lives in LA. He is a rockstar. He meets wonderful people that keeps on telling him how sexy and brilliant he is. He gets paid for making love to his guitar. He is doing what he always wanted, and more.

Yet, happiness hasn't struck.  
Happiness was not going to strike today. 

Tommy was with Liz for quite some time. She left him to pursue her own career and they were just eating each other up in all the wrong ways. Today is Tommy's birthday. 32. Yikes.  
Since Tommy is in a really shitty mood because Liz is amazing at giving him guilty conscience, Adam has dragged some friends to Tommy's place, ordered food and completely surprised him with all kinds of awesomeness. It doesn't make things great, but at least he can forget for now.

"TOMMY!" Johnny yells in his high pitched voice, sounding like someone is squeezing his balls slightly tighter than normally. "THE PHONE IS RINGING!"  
Yes, Tommy still had a real phone. He loves his iPhone but his mother has been a bit worried since his dad passed away, and wants him to still have a phone and an answering machine. It is a small cost for her feeling safe, so he has agreed to it.  
Tommy jumps to the phone and answers it before it stops ringing. 

”Hi, my name is Mary and I'm calling from the health department of California. I hear noise in the background, am I disturbing?”  
Tommy makes a face of surprise. He hasn't been to the doctor for several months, why are they calling him? “No. It's my birthday but I got time, go ahead” he sighs.  
“Oh okay...” the woman says slightly hesitant. “Well, is this Mr Thomas Joe Ratliff?”  
“Yupp”, Tommy answers impatiently, eager to know what the woman wants.  
“Alright, good. You see Thomas...”  
“Call me Tommy”, he interrupts. Only his mum and his sisters husband calls him Thomas.  
“Alright, sorry, of course” the woman continues. “You see Tommy, I am very sorry to disturb you during this day of celebration. I need to tell you that you are believed to have had unprotected intercourse with a person who has been exposed to the HIV virus. We have strong reason to believe you might be infected, and we need to ask you to visit the nearest hospital within a week, preferably as soon as possible, to get tested and cleared”.

Tommy stops breathing. Tommy isn't a slut like Johnny and his friends. For the last year at least, he hasn't been having sex with anyone except for...

Tommy comes back to reality. “Mary” he said slowly “is it possible you could hold on for just a minute or two?”.  
“Of course” she answers with a kind voice.

Tommy carefully puts the phone down on the table without a sound, and turns around. He looks at Adam, who has been listening to what probably was one of Johnnys promiscuous sex-life stories. After a few seconds Adam catches his eye. Tommy isn't sure he is still breathing. He pauses the music and the crowed immediately boo:es and yells for him to turn it up. Adam shushes them and walks over to Tommy with a questioning look.

“Get everyone out”, Tommy hears himself whisper.  
“But Tommy, this is for your own...” Adam starts arguing.  
“GET! Everyone. Out.” he raises his voice. Adam slowly backs away and nicely tells the half naked, intoxicated crowd to get out, and Terrance helps scoot the last rebels out. In the meantime Tommy picks up the phone again.  
“Mary, you still there?” he says with a shaky voice. Maybe it's time he started breathing soon.  
“Of course darling” she answers just as kindly as before.  
“Okay, uhm... I have a friend here. Is it okay if I give him the phone instead?”  
There is a moment of silence. Tommy hears the lady on the other end take a deep breath.  
“Is it someone you trust?” she says sternly. Without having met the lady, he can almost feel her eyes on him, burning their way to secure his safety.  
“With my life” he answers with a low voice.  
“Okay then. What's the name of your friend?”  
“Adam. Adam Lambert”  
“The singer?!” Mary answered in a raised, surprised voice. Tommy hears her cursing quietly, realizing she just made a mistake.  
“No the saint! Yes of course the fucking singer!” he yells. Why was there no air in his lounges?  
Tommy feels his knees get weak. Is he still standing up? The phone drops down on the table again. Adam's voice speaks in the background, as Tommy feels himself hit the ground and everything turns black.

He wakes up to a beeping sound. Blurry. White. Why is everything so white? Hospital? No way. Hospital. No hospital. No fucking hospital.  
Tommy panics. He feels himself take a deep breath and from the top of his lounges he just screams. The atmosphere that earlier had been so cold and quiet turns into empty chaos. Tommy feels hands on him as he struggles to get up, to run, to be anywhere but here. No hospital. Only sick people go to hospitals, Tommy isn't sick. Tommy is never sick. 

A few moments of struggling and Tommy feels a heavy weight on him. More force, more panic, but the weight doesn't move. Then he feels it, the scent. He knows that scent. His body freezes and for a second time today, time stops. 

It's Adam.

Tommy can't see, everything is so blurry. It's not black, just blurry. Does he need glasses? Is there anything wrong with his eyes? When he was younger he was told he wouldn't need glasses 'till he was old. 32 isn't old. Is it?

“Tommy” he hears a voice say. “Tommy please calm down so we can talk”.  
"Talk? Talk about what?! Just get me the hell away from here!”.

Adam pins Tommy against the bed and covers all of him with his body. Tommy takes a deep breath, and somewhere finds the power to lift Adam up, throw him to the ground, and run. He runs out of the room, into the dark corridor, he takes the left. In the movies they always take the left. He runt two fast steps and as a cold breeze from an open window hits his arm, he remembers. The phone call. He is in a hospital... because he is sick. Because Liz, who is the only person he slept with for such a long time, has given him H.... H... he can't even think it. He turns around.

He tries to focus his eyes, but he can't see. He tries to speak but there is no sound. No power. For the first time in years, he wants to give up. He coughs weekly and manages to get his voice back.

“Adam?”  
He feels a warm touch against his hand. He pulls away. He doesn't want Adam to touch him. He feels so dirty, so bad, so disgusting, so unworthy. He swallows, breathes in and opens his mouth.

“Adam. Am I going to die?”.


	2. The safe-word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is having a meltdown, and Adam does what he can to help his friend deal. But is Tommy the only one in need of release?

Tommy is back in the hospital bed. His eyes are working. His mind is clear. He is breathing. He is crying, but he is alive. And he is grateful. 

The doctor is talking. They have tested him for the virus, and he has to wait for-fucking-ever for the result. 

He gets to go home, just like that. Adam has promised to take care of him, to look after him, and the doctor has made Tommy promise he'll let him.  
Tommy and Adam walks out of the hospital. Tommy can't believe they let him out. He is a foreign animal with an exotic plague, a bomb just waiting to explode. 

They get in the car. It's hot as hell. Tommy realizes he doesn't know what time it is. Or day. Or year.

Adam buckles Tommy up, reaches to opens his window to let some air in, and starts driving. For long minutes they don't say a word. Adam asks where Tommy wants to go, and Tommy just groans.

Adam takes him to his place. They step out of the car, all in silence. Tommy forgets his sunglasses in the car. Adam walks back for them without a word. Adam opens the door, walks Tommy in, puts his jacket in the closet, sits Tommy down on a chair, pulls his shoes off, and drags Tommy to the kitchen. He puts him down on a chair, and opens the fridge.

“What do you want?” Adam asks.

Tommy just stares. Adam gets a beer out and puts it on the table. Tommy looks at it but doesn't move a finger. Adam gets a glass out and puts it in front of the bottle. He pours some of the liquid into the glass and puts it close to Tommy's lips. As Adam pours the beer, Tommy doesn't open his mouth. The beer splashes down on Tommy's lap, and Adam tilts the glass back, stops pouring. He takes a small grip of Tommy's chin to make him drink. Tommy slams his hand away and the glass falls to the ground. It doesn't break, but the beer is all over the floor.

“Don't touch me” Tommy says. He looks straight forward, emotions building up in his eyes. 

Adam puts his hand lightly on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy shuts it away, and turns to face Adam. He looks straight into his eyes when he all of a sudden screams “DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”. 

Adam keeps his calm.  
He puts his hand on Tommy's knee. Tommy starts pounding him with close fists. He might be furious, but this time Adam is ready. He grabs Tommy around his waist from behind, and as Tommy kicks and fights, he carries him in to the bedroom. He throws Tommy to the door, and pins him against it. Tommy is shaking and grunting as he really doesn't seem to appreciate Adam's actions.

After a few minutes, Adam turns Tommy around and violently kisses him. Tommy tries to jerk his face away, but Adam is too strong, too determined At first Tommy refuses. Then his body finally relaxes into the kiss. Adam moves a few inches. 

Tommy's eyes are closed, and he whispers with a weak voice “Adam.... make me feel”.

Adam knows what it means. He wants to, but he probably shouldn't.  
“Are you sure?”.  
“I feel disgusting” he answers. “Make me feel wanted again. I need someone to need me”.  
“I need you Tommy, I always have” Adam says. It's true, but he knows it's not enough. Tommy sighs.  
“Please”. 

Adam can't refuse. He let's go of Tommy and takes a step back. “Sit on the bed” he orders. “I will be right back”.

A few minutes after Adam returns and finds Tommy sitting on the bed as he ordered. He clears his throat and Tommy turns his head up and looks at him, waiting for him to speak.  
“It's set. The safe-word is 'turtle'.”  
“Turtle is is too close to 'hurt', don't you remember?” Tommy whines with an annoyed tone. Adam smiles and laughs quietly. He nods, raises his eyebrows and waits for Tommy to speak.  
“Obama” says Tommy. “The safe-word is Obama”.  
“Alright” says Adam. “Anything else?”  
Tommy shakes his head.  
“Say it” Adam commands.  
Tommy sighs.  
“Grab condoms. And make it hurt. ”.

Adam carefully reaches his hand forward and Tommy grabs it. He is lead to another room, next to the bedroom. The interior is all dark colors, and Tommy gets chained up. As he closes his eyes, Adam rips his pants and underwear down in one blow. Adam has obviously not planned to let Tommy breathe, 'cause he tugs Tommy's shirt over his head, and goes straight for his nipples. At first he just licks. It makes Tommy's dick jerk. Then Adam bites. He is careful, he knows how overly sensitive his body can be. He then grabs a pair of small metal clamps, and puts the first one on the right nipple. Tommy's body jerks and he hisses at the pain. Then another clamp reaches his chest, and both nipples sting. It hurt like hell, and hurts so good. Adam flicks the clamp over the left nipple and Tommy lets out a pained “nngghhh!!!”. 

Adam stands next to Tommy and puts his mouth next to his ear. “I won't hit you” he says with a low voice. Tommy nods, teared eyes forward. Without a warning, there is pressure between Tommys cheeks.  
He is being penetrated. 

“I'm gonna make you come. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to enjoy this. Enjoy this so much that this day will forever be associated with this pleasure”. Adam is teasing Tommy's hole with a small, lubed plug. He pushes it all the way in, and lets it stay in. He releases Tommy's hands, and moves him a few feet back. He moves something between Tommy's legs, and Tommy is curious what's going on. He tries to look down, but everytime he does Adam forces his chin up again. When Adam has put everything in place, he ties Tommy's arms up behind his back, and stands behind him. Tommy hears a click and then a vibrating sound.

“You're gonna do as I say” Adam whispers while he slowly draws the plug out. “You're gonna lean back, and let me decide the pace”.  
Tommy swallows loudly and does as Adam says. As Tommy is being lowered, he feels pressure towards his ass again. And more pressure. He tenses, then feels Adams hands support him from under his cheeks. The vibrating reaches inside him. Soon he is sitting down, a vibrator deep inside of him, and vibration stimulating his balls. This is so good. He's going to come like this. Wait... he's going to come like this? Without Adam touching him. Without Adam inside of him. Adam doesn't want to touch him.  
All of a sudden he feels even more disgusting than he did to begin with. 

Tommy starts to tense. All his lust just went out like a cold breath leaving his lounges. Should he say it? He has never before used the safe-word. Adam has always done everything right. Now, the dildo is starting to hurt. He takes a deep breathe and speaks loudly. 

“Obama”.

The vibration stops within a second and his arms are untied the moment after. Adam sits in front of him, he is all pale, looks like he is going to faint. There is just silence between them. A moment later Adam speaks.

“Baby, what did I do wrong?” he looks straight into Tommy's eyes. Left, then right, then back to left. Like he is expecting them to tell him something, to spill hidden secrets.

“You don't want to touch me” Tommy says, not quite having decided if he is hurt or angry.  
Adam's eyebrows are raised and and his worried face turns into a frown.  
“What?!”.  
Tommy just told him. Is he deaf?  
“You didn't touch me. You just made me feel even more disgusting than before”. Now Tommy realizes he's angry. He would not have been as forward if he wouldn't have been.

Adams face changes. He doesn't look angry. He looks hurt.  
Uh-oh...

“Not touching you?! How the fuck was I not touching you!” Adam raises his voice. “I sucked your nipples. I steadied you when I let the dildo in. And have you come yet? No. Are we finished? No. Could you at least let me finish and accuse me of all this bullshit afterwords?”. 

Tommy looks down to the ground. He didn't quite think that one through. It's possible he didn't really think at all.

He needs to save this. He looks up at Adam, tilts his head slightly down, and makes the eyes happen. Puppy eyes. Puppy eyes always works. “I'm sorry” he says ashamed. “Please finish me off? Please?”.

Adam sighs audibly.  
“Are you begging for sex with the puppy eyes? How classy...” He sighs again with a tired smile. “How about...” he continues “we continue, and I jerk you off? Would that please the master?”.  
“No!” says Tommy scared. “You'll get it too!”.

Adam raises one eyebrow. “Yes, it will absorb through my skin, right? Make up your fucking mind, first I'm not touching you and now I should keep away?”.  
Tommy looks down again. He's not stupid, he just has a lot of unlucky thoughts...

Before he can make any more of those unlucky thoughts happen, his hands get tied behind his back again, and the vibration starts. He had forgotten he still has something inside of him. But he can't forget it now.  
All of a sudden the vibration stops and Tommy makes a disappointed moan.

“I bought something for you” Adam says. “I didn't know if I would ever get to use it on you, but now seems like a good time”. He carefully lifts Tommy up, fixes a few things behind him, and yet again Tommy feels pressure. This time it glides in easily.

Tommy moans and closes his eyes. He suddenly realizes he recognizes the sound. It's a fucking-machine! He has seen them in the Kink porn he and Xander watched a few weeks ago. Xander was all eager to show him, and Tommy didn't mind. They watched the gay versions, of guys getting fucked by a machine, and it looked really good. Except Xander isn't in to getting things up his ass.  
His loss, really.

“Baby” Adam says, “what are you thinking? Your pretty eyes are moving a lot under those lids”.  
“Xander”, Tommy answers without really giving it much thought. 

Adam goes silent. He hesitates, before he speaks. “Uhm... Oh. Xander... Wow... Really?”.  
Tommy catches up.  
“NONONO!” He rants. “Not like that! He showed me a fucking-machine and I...”  
“Xander showed you a fucking-machine..?” Adam says with a high pitched voice and Tommy needs to open his eyes to see Adam's face. He can't stop himself from laughing. It's a combined moan 'cause in all the humor, the machine hits his spot.  
“No, I mean he showed a movie where... Fuck it, I'll explain later, please speed up”.

Adam walks around him, and puts the control in his hand. “Speed up yourself honey, I have places to be”.

He walks back to Tommy's front and gets down on his knees. He gets a condom out, effortlessly puts it on, and closes his mouth over Tommy's fully erectioned dick. Tommy wastes no time and speeds it directly up to maximum. The hits of the silicone-made prick inside of his body are brutal, and deliciously wonderful. It's not fucking him, it's viciously pounding into him. As his body starts to shake, Adam reaches up and starts tugging at the clamps on Tommy's nipples. Adam's heat around his length, the pain against the chest and the force inside his anus just makes him loose it. He starts moaning, and whining, and grinding, and soon he comes with full force, his entire body thrusting all ways possible. 

As Tommy comes back he notices Adam has already released his arms from the ropes and stands in front of him, pants down and touching himself. Adam looks guilty, like he's doing something he should be able to resist. But clearly he needs to come, and who is Tommy not to help out a friend in need?

He tests his legs. He stands up and walks up to Adam and smirks. “Lube?” he asks and Adam breathlessly points to a shelf behind Tommy. He walks up to it, grabs the bottle and pours a large amount of lube into his hand. He then reaches behind himself and smears the lube on the outside of his anus, the crack and covers his balls. He goes back a few times, and then then walks over to Adam again. He stands in front of him, backs up to his body, slaps Adam's hand away, and starts grinding. Up and down, he lets Adam's length slide between his ass cheeks, knowing Adam's enjoying the stimulation. He knows how it feels. Liz used to do this to him in the shower, with soap.  
Tommy shakes the thought away and continues. Up... and down. He hears Adam's struggle behind him. He knows just what Adam needs.

“Mmmh” he starts to moan. “Mmm, push it... harder... mm... more...” Tommy starts to breathe heavier. “More... uh... harder. Adam. Fuck me. Fuck me good...”. Adam grabs Tommy's shoulders and a few moments later he coats his back with the hot liquid, and a final moan that tells him Adam needed this as much as he did. Tommy turns around and helps Adam over to his bedroom. They lay down, both worn out, both strengthened by previous events. 

“Someone needs to clean up” Tommy says finally.  
Adam smiles.  
“I'll just give the cleaning lady 20 extra bucks, it'll be all good” he laughs.  
“Sounds like a great way to lose staff” Tommy says with a tiny smile before they both fall into sleep, surrounded by each-others sticky body parts and complete, comfortable silence.


	3. First time, again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is becoming more accepting to the fact that he might have a virus growing inside of him. Adam isn't sure if it's genuine or just an act to keep a good face.
> 
> This chapter is all Adam's POV. Didn't mean to, just happened. Next chapter Tommy's POV will be back.

Adam wakes up with a bang. What IS that noise? And what is that smell? He starts touching and grabbing with his hands.  
He is not alone.  
Think, flicking through the memories... Tommy!

Adam opens his eyes, in front of him lies Tommy with eyes already clear and open, staring back at him. The boys stare silently at each other for a few moments, until there is that noise again. Adam grunts and starts looking around.

“It's my phone” Tommy says “but I can't take it right now because I'm sleeping”. Adam tilts his head with raised eyebrows and lets a small sighout, letting Tommy know he noticed that he is in fact not sleeping. Then Adam sits up and reaches for Tommy's phone. He slides the screen and answers it.  
“Tommy's phone”. 

There is silence. Then a lady voice is speaking insecurely.  
“Uhm... who is this?”  
“Tommy's friend?” Adam answers in a question.  
“Weeeeell...” the female voice continues, apparently having her security back. “Put him on then!”

Adam rolls his eyes, lays back in bed and puts the phone on Tommy's ear. Tommy listens and doesn't say a word. After a few minutes of constant talking on the other end, Tommy puts the phone down, and the conversation seems to be over. Tommy rests his head down again and closes his eyes. Adam just looks at him.

“Sooo...?” Adam finally says.  
“It was Liz” Tommy says casually.  
“Liz?” Adam asks again.  
“Yes” Tommy continues. “Liz Anne Hill. My ex, you know. Small, pretty, dark hair...”.  
“Yes yes I know who she is!” Adam mutters. “But why the fuck is she calling you?”  
“Well” Tommy says in a sleepy voice. “She wanted to let me know that we are not an item anymore and I need to tell my fans to fuck off”.

Adam gets what can only be described as an “WTF”-face. He stares at Tommy, expects him to tell him he is only joking. He doesn't. 

“Also she told me she might be HIV positive, and it's my fault, because if I hadn't been emotionally unavailable and on tour all the time, she wouldn't have had to cheat on me”.

It's the first time Tommy mentions the HIV.  
Adam watches him carefully. No sign of a break-down. Or is this all a break-down only not as violent as the previous ones? Then his attention gets back to Tommy's ex. What the fuck is wrong with her? Adam always felt she was kind of dumb, but this isn't someone being stupid, this is calculating and manipulative. 

“Do you believe her?”

Tommy opens his eyes and stares at Adam. “Do I look like I'm fucking mental? Of course I don't believe her! I had a lot of fucking reason to cheat on her and yet I didn't. I didn't even fuck you when I really wanted it, just to be faithful to her. And she had the stupidest reason. Do you know what she said? 'I know you might think this is all my fault, but when things feel so right, it's just like lightning. It goes so fast, and you just need to catch the moment and hold on to it'. She had a fucking epiphany that she needed to cheat on me”.

Adam didn't really hear anything Tommy said after “fuck you when I wanted to”. Tommy wanted to fuck him? When?! Why hadn't he said anything?  
Tommy slaps Adam over his chin. Startled, Adam looks up at him again, waking abruptly up from his thoughts. He should ask how Tommy is doing. If he is okay. If he is mad at Liz. If he's mad at Adam. How he feels. What he feels. But as he opens his mouth, all that comes out is,  
“You wanted to fuck me?”.

Tommy smiles. It seems genuine. Not tired or frustrated, just one of those smiles that occurs when Adam says the wrong things and normal people would just be really upset. Except, Tommy knows Adam never means to harm anyone, and forgives him. 

“I'm glad you're catching the important parts” he says sarcastically, one eyebrow raised. “As far as your non-asked questions go, I'm alright thank you. I mean I'm not, but yet I am. I don't know. I'm just tired of feeling sorry for myself. Things suck. So let them!”

Adam doesn't know what to say. He is really glad Tommy is okay-ish. He's still kinda caught on the whole fucking-part. 

Tommy's sexuality has long been discussed by pretty much everyone. Adam sometimes talked about it, asking Tommy if he considered himself bisexual. “Nope” he always said, “I'm straight and Adam-sexual”.

As Adam wakes up from his daydreaming, he stares at an empty bed. What the... where did Tommy go? Adam gets a bad feeling. Whenever Tommy leaves just after bad news being delivered, it's a bad thing. Bad things always happen. 

All of a sudden he feels light kisses on his cheek. Tommy is climbing on top of him, caressing his face with wet love, and then Adam feels a pressure. In between his ass-cheeks. Adam opens his mouth to protest but Tommy whispers in his ear “I know you don't bottom. But please pretty please let me. I won't put my dick in I promise. Just let me make you squirm in pleasure, let me hear you pant, moan and whine, let me see you go to another place and let me feel I was the one doing it. Please turn on your stomach. Please”.

After all this begging, what is Adam supposed to do? He shifts to his stomach and let's Tommy pull his underwear completely off. Tommy puts his hands softly on Adam's thighs and pushes his legs apart. Adam doesn't think this is a good idea. He feels the pressure against his cheeks. This is not going to work. Tommy's finger reaching through his anus, slowly, wet, no this isn't gonna work, this is bad, this isn't gonna be good, this is... this is... wow. Holy shit. Oh God...

Tommy is inside Adam and he slides back and forth a few times, and then he pushes slightly more inside, and crooks his finger. Adam knows what a prostate is, he spends a lot of time finding it on other guys. He always thought they were getting so damn noisy whenever he touched it. Now he gets it. Now he really gets it. This is good. This is damn good. This is... woah!

Adam moans and pushes his ass closer to Tommy. He wants more. More. Moremoremoremoremoremore... he's squirming. Panting. Moaning. Whining. He begs for more. Adam normally doesn't beg, that's everyone else's way of doing it. But right now he begs. He begs for more. Harder. Faster. He's going to be aching tomorrow. And probably the day after that too. God, who gives a shit...

As Adam keeps pushing his bottom up in the air, Tommy reaches underneath him. At first he fondles his testicles, and Adam internally reminds himself to do more balls next time he fucks someone. He's in heaven. He also needs to come. He is getting desperate. He starts begging again, “please, please, Tommy, baby, please...”. Tommy's hand shifts and grabs Adam's length. He doesn't have to do much, he strokes him twice and Adam comes. Violently, he sprays all over Tommy's hand and the sheets. He's shaking, even shaking in the aftermath. 

Tommy let's go of him, slowly pulls out and kisses Adam on the ass, before he leaves and soon comes back with some paper. He cleans Adam up, both front and back, and Adam eventually turns around to face him.

“Thank you” Adam says to break the silence. “Are you okay? I mean... do you want me to..?”

Tommy looks embarrassed, he shakes his head.  
“No” he says silently. “I kinda... rubbed myself against you. And as you kept whining I couldn't stop myself from coming. Sorry”.

“Sorry?!” Adam almost yells. “You made my first time fucking fantastic, I'm surely not going to hold an orgasm against you.”  
Tommy's eyes turn wide and he goes silent for a moment.  
“First time?” he says, looking at Adam like he's trying to read his mind. Adam nods.

“Pure top. Pretty sure I've told you”.

Tommy looks confused. “Oh my God! So I was... this was... Adam! Are you okay?!”  
Adam laughs, doesn't bother keeping the volume down. “I mean, define 'fine'. If it refers to having one of the strongest orgasms in a really, really long while, then yes, I am preeeettyyyy fine.”

Tommy bites his lip and looks at Adam. “Okay, good. Hey. Uhm... can we... talk?”  
Adam sits up. Talk? Talk isn't good. 

“Oh. Nonono, not about you!” Tommy quickly babbles, like he just read Adam's hysterical mind. Adam sighs in relief, and looks at Tommy again. Tommy continues. 

“Yeah, talk. I mean, about HIV. And what happens if I have it. Will you still let me play for you?”

Adam doesn't mean it, but he reacts big. And violently. He hits Tommy right across the face. The second after his fist hits Tommy's jaw, he rapidly draws it back. He reaches for Tommy. “God I'm sorry. I am sososo sorry Tommy, I didn't mean to, but you fucking pissed me off! What do you mean if I let you play? Of course I will you fucking imbecile!”.

Tommy holds his hand against his bruised jaw and smiles. “Broken English” he says and they both burst out laughing.

“I'm really sorry, I'll use my words next time” Adam mutters. “Let's talk”


End file.
